Various developments have been made on conductors containing carbon materials (such as carbon fibers, carbon nanotubes, and graphenes) and electrical devices using the conductors including photoelectric conversion devices (such as solar cells, organic EL devices, optical sensors, and field electron emission devices).
The carbon material can be used to greatly reduce the usage of a rare metal or the like. The carbon material is excellent in flexibility, mechanical strength, and chemical stability. The carbon material has a relatively high conductivity and exhibits a high resistance in intermolecular conduction. A large-area transparent electrode containing the carbon material has a higher electrical resistance as compared with those containing an indium tin oxide (ITO) film having the same light transmittance. In addition, the carbon material exhibits a higher electrical resistance in a long-distance electrical wire or the like as compared with metal conductive materials containing a metal such as copper.
Therefore, composites of the carbon material and a particle or wire of a metal or semiconductor have been studied in view of improving the conductivity.